Mussolini (Base Form and WWII end Form)
History WWI in European Reality Archive During WWI in the reality archive known as Europe (Which Contains Quinfinite Realities) Mussolini and his outer Chemoverse Army were allowed access to a Training Room created by Micheal P in the outer Chemoverse. At this time Mussolini was weak entity, just as weak as Archduke Franz Ferdinand. However, when Mussolini entered the chamber, he came out at Quinfinomipent and his Army came out at Choleopotent. Mussolini however, also had access to a second form which was True Quinfinomipent. Mussolini's Army was Small, but extremely powerful. It was strong enough to cause a Holy Chemoverse War. After WWI in European Reality Archive Mussolini announced to his Army that he wanted to make a name for himself and thus said he would go alone into the Reality called Italy and take over it. He knew Europe was in a state of recession after WWI, so he thought if he went to take it reality by Reality he would easily win. However, he only goes alone to hide his true power with his Army. His main reason for controlling this was because he wanted to own the Chemoverse, an ambition that would lead into the Holy Chemoverse War IV. During the Inner War Years in Europe When Mussolini arrived in Italy and easily took power in the Mussolini Revolution, he determined the reality needed money so he hosted the Hunger Games 2 times to raise money. Other countries would donate to see the games, this wiped Serbia, Romania, Bulgaria, Belgium, Turkey, and Poland from existence however, he gave the realities to his ally Germany led by Hitler. Thor would win these Hunger Games after training in Captivity during WWI. Mussolini sees Hitler as an ambitious leader, and decides to power him up to Quinfinomipence to use him as a general as a part of his Chemoverse Army after he conquers Europe. He tells Hitler to restore Germany in which he does easily. Hitler demands Thor to be out of captivity in return, to which Mussolini releases Thor. However, as a present to Thor, he has been powered up to Centifinomipent. Thor allies with Hitler and becomes his Second in Command, though he plans to have a revolution against Hitler. During WWII in Europe During the War, Mussolini managed to conquer every reality except for Russia in which his enemies were including: Troy Lakin, Mario Brother, Mark Levin, Mr. Lynch, Gordon Ramsay, and The Iron Giant. The enemies would eventually take back all of those realities except for Italy and Germany. After the enemies's comeback, Thor started to get upset and used his Jew army against his former Ally Hitler. After and even fight, Thor Defeats Hitler with a new Aura he calls Revenge Aura. However, Thor wanted all of Europe including Italy so he attacked Mussolini Directly at his Palace in Italy. Mussolini and Thor fought evenly, however, Mussolini showed off his second Form, which brought Thor Down almost instantly ending his revolt. At this time, the enemies of the war conquered Germany and were heading to Italy. This angered Mussolini as he then sent part of his weak Italian army into France conquering it in less than a Quinstant. This sends the enemies back to France where they conquer it. Mussolini gets into a war of who gets France. Every battle France Loses no matter who is defending it. This happens until the enemies gain France for the Quinfinite time. The enemies afterwards finally make it to Mussolini's Palace. Mussolini (End of WWII) vs Mr. Lynch, Gordon Ramsay, Hank Hill (Chemoraged), and Batman (Chemoprepped) Mark Levin, Troy Lakin, and The Iron Giant do not join the fight and roam out into the Chemoverse looking for Mussolini's Army. Mussolini poses a threat to his enemies but is ultimately overpowered after fighting them EVENLY for a while. This is because Mr. Lynch discovered his Scientific form and Gordon Ramsay became Chemoraged which matched the power of him. Mussolini retreats into the Chemoverse. Powers And Abilites * 'Rank Up - '''Mussolini can power up any Entity to Quinfinomipent, but it is only based on their potential that he sees in them. * '''Power Negation - '''The ability to negate ANY powers (Including African Dad) except anyone False Micheal P-omipence or higher. * '''Leaders Erasure -' The ability to erase as many realities as he pleases.